


Переход в спящий режим

by maeuschen_ins



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeuschen_ins/pseuds/maeuschen_ins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Может, мы, хакеры, и умеем оттягиваться по-настоящему, но знаешь, иногда нам нужно перейти в спящий режим».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переход в спящий режим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleep Mode: Activated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046861) by [Machina (SpookyGuardian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyGuardian/pseuds/Machina). 



> Бета Julia_Devi
> 
> Переведено для команды WTF Ubisoft 2016

По субботам в Чикаго не утихала жизнь.

Стянув с себя строгую униформу — брюки, рубашки, пиджаки, которые были вынуждены носить чуть ли не день и ночь всю неделю, люди забрасывали её в самые дальние уголки шкафа с глаз долой. Можно было забыть обо всех нормах и правилах, вырваться из устоев нормальной жизни и обнажить ту сторону, прятавшуюся внутри них до субботы, — сторону, умеющую веселиться. И нет нужды бояться выглядеть как-то необычно, потому что целью было получить такие ощущения, что в понедельник найдутся силы сползти с постели в понедельник и пережить ещё одну скучную неделю.

Поэтому надевали люди то, что под офисными лампами и носить не смели: короткие юбки, которые больше показывали, чем скрывали, неприличную для рабочих мест обувь, удобные мешковатые джинсы, обвешивались бижутерией, чтобы разбить будничную унылость. А ещё нацепляли улыбки — и вставали в очередь у рая на земле, зовущегося театром Амброуз. Там они болтали с незнакомцами и переписывались в соцсетях, пока секьюрити не пропускали их внутрь, туда, куда все хотели попасть, потому что за потрёпанным канатом их ждал мастер веселья. Его звали Дефолт, он был потрясающим ди-джеем и безумно талантливым хакером. Если и мог кто-то понять настоящее желание вырваться из оков обыденности, то только он.

И Дефолт действительно понимал, лучше, чем кто-либо, хотя публика на танцполе и не знала этого. Она не знала о нём ничего — и не узнает, потому что на все вопросы могла максимум получить скрытую маской ухмылку, выпивку за счёт заведения — и только. Дефолт усмехнулся и сменил бит, а затем посмотрел на один из своих многочисленных мониторов. Он проверял время.

_Всего лишь полночь. Хорошо._

Он наклонился к компьютеру. Пальцы его умело забегали по клавиатуре, и на экране появилась картинка, на которой, казалось, Дефолта ничего не заинтересовало, поэтому он продолжил сыпать потоками кода. Губы его расползлись в улыбке, когда он нашёл то, что искал, щёлкнул пару раз мышью, приметил свою цель — и замер в нерешительности.

_Опять заставляют его пахать до седьмого пота. Почему бы мне не вмешаться?_

Он поднялся над стойкой, напоминая о себе, подвигал тумблеры, свежим треком раскачивая танцующую толпу, а потом вытащил телефон и скинул короткую смску. И хотя потом он вернул внимание к вечеринке, всё равно нет-нет да поглядывал на монитор.

***

Эйден стоял в бункере, пока Клара и Ти-Бон спорили о новых способах обрушить ctOS и напакостить её создателям из Блюм. Его глаза грозили вот-вот закрыться, но он пытался с этим бороться. Он очень давно нормально не высыпался, и пока его тело пыталось отключиться, он напоминал себе раз за разом, что всё это ради Лены и его семьи. Вибрация телефона привела его в чувство, и Ти-Бон и Клара даже не обратили внимания, когда он отошёл подальше в угол. Он открыл сообщение.

 **От: <:3)~**  
_Ку-ку, мистер Пирс. Крыса вас видит._

Эйден оглянулся: одна из камер была направлена прямо на него. Он сонно улыбнулся и незаметно помахал ей. Телефон опять зажужжал.

 **От: <:3)~**  
_Они опять тебя изводят?_

— Эйден, ты там как, нормально? — спросила Клара. Эйден дёрнулся от неожиданности и обернулся. Оба его друга глазели на него с беспокойством. — С кем переписываешься?

— Ни с кем важным, просто знакомый. Не стоит обо мне переживать, — пробурчал он в ответ, возвращаясь к вновь подавшему сигнал телефону.

 **От: <:3)~**  
_Они говорят, что ты их друг, но брось, Эйден. Я забочусь о тебе куда больше. Может, мы, хакеры, и умеем оттягиваться по-настоящему, но знаешь, иногда нам нужно перейти в спящий режим._

Эйден вздохнул, перечитывая смску. Конечно, Дефолт их слышал, и пусть Эйден никогда не признает, это было правдой. Он мог управиться с системой, даже будучи слегка под градусом, но сна ему действительно не хватало. Он ещё раз вздохнул и хотел было сунуть телефон обратно в карман, как тот ожил. Теперь это было не сообщение, а музыка, техно. Клара и Ти-Бон снова на него уставились. Эйден попытался выключить трек, но тот зазвучал громче. Эйден бросил умоляющий взгляд на камеру, и телефон наконец замолчал.

— Эйден, ты уверен, что всё в порядке? — Клара подошла ближе. На её лице читалось волнение. Она потянулась к телефону, но Эйден отвёл руку: на экране всё ещё была открыта переписка с Дефолтом.

— Херня какая-то тут творится, — подал голос Ти-Бон, сидящий за столом, и защёлкал по клавишам. Эйден перевёл взгляд на экраны — и его челюсть отвисла, а Клара бросилась к столу помогать. Надпись на экране гласила:

_ПЕРЕХОД В СПЯЩИЙ РЕЖИМ ЧЕРЕЗ 20 МИНУТ._

Эйден задумался, что означает послание. Естественно, Дефолт хотел, чтобы он поспал, но почему двадцать минут? Он засыпал гораздо дольше, особенно здесь, в бункере. Нормально уснуть он мог только… ну конечно. Если взять мотоцикл, то он доедет до убежища Дефолта как раз за двадцать минут. Телефон завибрировал.

**От: <:3)~**  
_Сыр в конце лабиринта. Хочешь добыть его?_

Эйден посмотрел вверх и кивнул едва заметно. И снова ему пришло сообщение.

 **От: <:3)~**  
_Осторожней на дороге. Увидимся, когда я приеду._

***

Было без четверти три утра. Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Стремительные ритмы сменились неспешными тяжёлыми басами, проникающими в тела танцующих. Дамы висли на мужчинах, словно на шестах, правда, никто, похоже, особо не возражал, когда кто-то начинал распускать руки. Иные полулежали на столах, держали почти пустые бокалы и дремали под усыпляющую электронику.

Дефолт откинулся в своём кресле за пультом и сжимал большую бутылку воды, покачивая головой в такт созданному им биту. Он чувствовал чужие взгляды, которые жадно пытались выхватить, что же находится под маской мыши, каждый раз, когда Дефолт делал глоток. Уголок его рта дёрнулся. Никто не знал, как он выглядел: ни DedSec, ни Блюм с их технологиями, никто. Ну как никто — его видел Эйден: сорвал с него все маски после их небольшой погони.

_Говоря о мышах, я надеюсь, он доехал домой без проблем._

Он ещё не связывался с Эйденом после устроенного им сбоя в бункере, и теперь было пора проверить. Дефолт снова глотнул воды и вытащил телефон, чтобы отправить сообщение. Он немного подождал, но ответа не пришло, что было странным, ведь Эйден отвечал ему всегда. Он написал ещё одно и ещё, и каждое было проигнорировано. Дефолт запаниковал, подтащил к себе клавиатуру и застрочил код, давший доступ к камерам в его квартире.

_Он не в кухне и не на диване. Нужно проверить спальню._

Он переключил камеры — и кто бы мог подумать, Эйден спал в постели. Если это можно было назвать сном, потому что — Дефолт нахмурился под маской — он беспокойно крутился и был весь мокрый. Без сомнения, ему снился очередной кошмар. Дефолт знал, что Эйден вынужден нести на своих плечах, знал, в каких ужасных вещах он себя обвиняет, но поделать ничего не мог, только не сейчас, когда он всё ещё работал.

— Долгая будет ночь, — пробормотал Дефолт себе под нос и что-то быстро набрал на клавиатуре. — Посмотрим, действует ли это на тебя так же, как на них.

***

Эйден вздрогнул, вырываясь из душного кошмара, когда от одного из многочисленных компьютеров в комнате донеслись звуки мягких басов. Спросонья он подумал, что это было что-то типа тревоги, но просканировав комнату, нашёл источник шума. Эйден улыбнулся и откинулся обратно на подушки, вдыхая неуловимый запах их владельца. Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем закрыть глаза, было послание от человека, который когда-то доставил ему беды, а теперь своей музыкой принёс покой — пусть и ненадолго.  
  
_Переход в спящий режим  
Люблю тебя. Джей-Би  <:3)~_


End file.
